


Maison Noir

by L122YTorch (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Dungeon, F/M, First Kiss, First Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L122YTorch
Summary: I take a trip to a dom/sub dungeon.





	1. Chapter 1

The club was dark, dimly lit, extravagantly designed yet minimalistic. The music was a deep thrum that reverberated in my chest. My heart was racing, so I made a b-line for the bar. This was an exclusive place and part of me didn’t feel as though I belonged. But I had the right connections, I knew the right person, so I got in.

I savored each sip of the bourbon, letting it wash my tongue, hoping it would reach my brain as quickly as possible.

I’ve never been one to lack confidence but I was out of my element. Part of me felt like a sexual deviant for coming to a Dom/Sub club…but here I was. And it wasn’t a bad place at all. All the members were screened and tested for STD’s, and everyone here was here by invite. 

After providing them with my test results & information and filling out a rather comedic questionnaire they asked the question…”so what do you think you are? Dominant or submissive?” 

The truth is that it depended on the person I was with, but I much preferred to be dominant. “What did my questionnaire reveal?” I asked the absurdly attractive woman who was questioning me. “Your results indicate that you could be either, but take greater pleasure in being dominant.” I nodded, impressed that the matrix managed to capture my rather complex set of sexual intricacies. 

“Sounds about right,” I said, holding out my wrist so that she could wrap the glowing red band around it. “Have fun,” she grinned.

That’s when I turned and headed into the “dungeon” to go get a drink. Here I was, do or die, wrapped in a black dress that was far too tight. The click of my shining emerald heels that matched my emerald necklace and earrings was drowned out by the music. My hair was straight, makeup flawless, and yet I couldn’t help but feel somewhat self conscious in this room full of absurdly attractive men and women.

Hmm…women…the thought flitted through my mind, but was quickly tossed aside when I turned around to lean on the bar and saw a very handsome man approaching me. He was blonde with mesmerizing green eyes and I’m guessing around my same age.

His wrist band was glowing blue. Fuck, he was easy on the eyes. Confidently he strode towards me from across the room. “I’m Luke,” were the first words out of his mouth as he stretched out his hand. I gave it a firm shake and returned the smile. “Liz. Nice to meet you.” 

“You look lonely over here by yourself,” he said, nodding at the barkeep and ordering a whisky. 

“I was just taking in the scene.”

“Hmm…” he hummed. “Like what you see?”

Well I did, until he opened his mouth. He was sounding like a bossy sub and was clearly the type who knows they’re hot and is full of themselves.

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“On what you say next?”

“It’s not about words,” he laughed. The sound grated on my nerves. 

“On the contrary, it’s all about words,” I shot back.

“How so?” he seemed incredulous, giving me a look that I wanted to smack off his perfectly angular jaw.

“Well…the less someone’s got upstairs, the less attractive they are,” I said, accompanying my words with a finger tapping at my temple. 

“Are you saying I’m stupid?” his tone shifted.

“Well, you have yet to say anything smart.”

I could see the anger bubbling beneath the surface and it delighted me. “You’re free to go,” I said, cutting him off just as he opened his mouth. He shot me a dirty look and huffed off. 

I turned back to the bar, my laughs echoing in the glass as I took another drink. 

“You’re something,” I heard a voice say to my left. I turned and saw the man the voice belonged to. He had to be a decade older than me, his hair was jet black and his eyes were a rich mocha brown. He wore an expensive tailored suit, beneath the cuff of which rested a glowing purple band. Hmm…he didn’t mind being a dom or a sub. 

“I can see why you’ve got that red bracelet on,” he smiled a dimpled smile, crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes. Gosh damn he was fine.

I returned the smile and extended a hand. “Liz.”

“Cody,” he shook my hand.

“Liz doesn’t do you justice,” he said out of nowhere, looking me up and down. “No…you should stick with Elizabeth…it’s a more powerful name…”

My smile grew. I liked a little push back. 

“I can get behind that,” I said, stepping towards him, into his sphere of personal space. “I’ll try again…” I cleared my throat and tilted my head. “My name’s Elizabeth…” I said an octave too low, betraying my lust.

“Nice to meet you Elizabeth,” he answered, pushing my chestnut locks behind my ear. “I’m Ellis,” he whispered, bringing his face impossibly close to mine. 

“I don’t want to risk throwing us off course,” he ventured, “but I’m curious…how old are you? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Twenty-seven. Yourself?”

“Twenty-three,” he said with a gulp, examining my facial features. “That doesn’t intimidate you?” I queried.

“Hardly,” he answered. “I think we’re a good match, and that’s all that matters.”

His smile grew impossibly wider. “Then would you like to find a room with me?” I asked. 

“I would,” I said, running a hand down his chest before taking his hand and leading him off down a dimly lit hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

We “rented” a room and closed the door. I took stock of the space that was furnished just as lavishly as the lobby. The lights were low but bright enough for my thirsty eyes to drink in every fold of fabric, every move of muscle beneath skin.

I bit my lip hungrily as I took in Cody’s willing form, awaiting my instructions, allowing a rush of power and adrenaline to send sparks to my brain. 

The top button of his collar was already undone, his eyes growing impossibly darker in the dim room. 

Here was a near perfect stranger, opening himself to whatever I wanted, a pliant participant helping me achieve the #1 item on my bucket list. 

“Five minutes,” I said, “go sit on the bed.” He brushed past me as I examined the chest full of items on an adjacent wall. I pulled out various items that I often fantasized about, unable to resist the urge to lick my lips as I pulled out a silicone dildo. “Ten minutes is what we are going to take to negotiate our contract,” I looked in his direction to gauge his reaction. 

“It’s about more than owning you for me,” I admitted, “it’s about dipping myself into your soul, it’s about protecting you, correcting your errors and giving you pleasure…after you give me mine.” 

“I was th…” I cut him off abruptly, “…you can speak when I ask you a question,” I said with a glare. “Yes ma’am,” he said, fighting the curve of a smile that creeping onto his face. “I’m from Pittsburgh…and up there, ma’am is reserved for drill sergeants and geriatric patients. My name will work just fine.”

“Yes Elizabeth,” he said, the gravel in his voice making my pussy salivate.

I grabbed what I wanted and brought the items to the nightstand, setting them out in the order I wanted to use them, meticulously arranging them. 

“First and foremost, what is the safe word you want to use? Since you are the only one of us who might ever want to stop, pause or renegotiate, you get to pick,” I said walking to stand in front of him. 

He thought for a moment, searching his brain for something that wouldn’t sound stupid, looking me over as he did so, his eyes settling on my jewelry. “Emerald,” he said finally.

“Okay, works for me,” I said. “If you say that word know that I will immediately stop what I am doing, no matter what the circumstance. I want you to know that there is always a way out if you want one, but trust me…you won’t,” I brought my hands to his neck and unfurled a silver necklace with a single dog tag on it. “I’m too classy for collars,” I tilted his chin with my finger and placed the necklace over his head. 

“While you wear this, you’re mine. All that exists to you is me and my instructions.” He looked down at the shiny blank silver tag. 

“Right now it says ‘property of E’ of one side and the other side is blank. If you enjoy this encounter and wish to enter into a more permanent arrangement, your name will be engraved on the other side. But be warned that a semi-permanent or permanent arrangement would require a tattoo on your part…and mine. What do you think of all that? Have I scared you off yet?”

“Absolutely not,” he answered quickly, earning a chaste kiss for refraining from speaking until I posed a question.

His body lurched forward as I pulled away, he wanted more, and I wanted to give it to him.

“Here’s what’s going to happen…I’m going to tell you what I like, then you are going to tell me what you like, including your hard limits.” He nodded.

I turned around, gathering my hair and pulling it to the side. “Pull down the zipper…slowly.”

In a second I felt the zipper begin to move, the sound of the teeth of the interlocking metal echoing in the room as the cold air hit my bare back. Once it reached the bottom, just above my ass, I slipped it off, walking forward to carefully hang it on the rod provided directly in front of me. As soon as I put the hanger on the rod I turned around and walked towards Cody wearing only my jewelry, black lace panties and glossy green heels.

I returned to where I stood, directly in front of him, running my hands through his hair, it felt like I could read his thoughts. His fingers were itching to touch my breasts, to take them into his mouth. 

“Keep your hands palm down on the bed,” I said. “I’m about to tell you what I like and where I like it and you better hear and remember every single word I say.” 

“Will there be a test at the end?” he asked in jest. In response, I immediately brought my hand up and used my forefingers to unforgivingly dig into his brachial plexus tie in and cause a sharp yelp to escape his mouth…but he didn’t pull away. 

“I didn’t ask you a question.”

His face contorted in absolute excruciation.

“I know every point of on pain on the body thanks to kyushu-jitsu so I would recommend following directions,” I said, my voice dripping with annoyance.

“Are you going to speak out of turn again?” I asked, still pressing incredibly hard. 

“No.”

“No what?”

“No Elizabeth.”

I let go.

“Good. Then let’s get started.”


	3. Chapter 3

“First, I want to explore your body,” I said, eliciting a groan from Cody who wanted just the opposite. “But I would like to take an unconventional route. Stand up.” He stood. I stepped impossibly close to him, grateful for the extra height that my heels gave me. 

His eyes were wide with lust and wonder, yet he kept his hands patiently by his side. Fuck, this was going to be good. He was such a good sub already. 

To reward him for his patience, I pulled him into a deep, brain numbing, spine tingling kiss. The shocks it sent through my body caught me off guard. I didn’t want to come up for air, but I had to, pulling away and willing the room to stop swimming.

I licked my lips then bit the bottom one out of habit. 

“Let’s get you undressed,” I smiled, working each button slowly, torturously, enjoying the flesh I found beneath, running my fingers and nails lightly down his chest then pushing the fabric off his shoulders and draping it on a nearby chair. 

“You can do the rest,” I said, watching with lust filled eyes as he undid the braided brown leather belt, then the button, then pulled down his fly and slipped off his pants and boxers in one fell swoop. I groaned in appreciation at his impressive erection, but I didn’t want his ego to inflate too much. 

I pushed him back on the bed and told him to scoot back and put his hands up. The handcuffs were cold and smooth in my hands and just touching the surface made me even wetter. I snapped his hands to the headboard, closing the metal, hearing each click of the silver teeth as they tightened. 

I checked his facial features to make sure he was fine with all of this before I slipped the black silk blindfold over his eyes and tightened it. 

“May I ask a question?” 

I smiled, sure that he could feel the expression’s warmth, even without the use of his eyes. 

“Of course.”

“Are you going to let me come?”

“Only when I say so,” I replied cooly, matching my tone with an ice cube that I dragged down his chest. He jerked in response, not anticipating the freezing addition to our game.

His breath quickened as I kissed the trail of water the ice had left behind from his collar bone down to his pubic bone. Before the chilly brick melted completely I kissed his nipples, then nipped at them before biting them hard and then soothing the pain away with the ice. He writhed in appreciation, groans leaking past his lips.

With his sense of sight stripped away and unable to move his hands, to cup my face, to caress my breasts or dip his fingers into my core, his mind began to race. The only things that existed in his world were the sensations occurring to his body, the sounds he and I made and whatever I might give him to taste. 

I clawed my fingers down his ribs and kissed my way down his body, stopping just short of his erection, but letting my breath ghost over it. There was nothing I enjoyed more than giving head, and his cock was sooo perfect. 

Instead I licked his balls, taking one into my mouth as I pushed his legs apart. 

“Uh…he stuttered…ass play is one of my hard limits…can’t do it…not yet.”

I hummed around his balls, bringing my hand to gently caress them as I answered. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t going that direction. I’m just in the neighborhood,” I said, pressing and stroking the space between his ass and balls, making his hips jerk hard. 

“Fuck…what the fuck was that? That felt so fucking good…” he breathed, hoarse and desperate. “Almost made me come right then.”

I grinned. “It’s your perineum,” I fought back a chuckle and instead drown my amusement by pumping his cock as I licked and kissed him. This time I pressed more gently on his perineum and he bucked hard into my mouth, sending his cock to the back of my throat. 

I decided to work with it, swallowing around it until his breathing made me worry that he’d hyperventilate. “Gnhh I’m…” he said, and I immediately pulled away. There was no way he was coming before me…he hadn’t earned it. He sighed in relief as he worked to calm himself back from the edge. 

I slid up his body and removed the blindfold, letting him watch as I unclasped my bra and slid my panties off. His hands balled into fists. I was so fucking wet. Fuck, I was wet just driving to Maison Noir. Lube wasn’t a word that was in my vocabulary…unless I was using it on someone else. 

To relieve some of his tension I kissed him deeply before rocking my slit against his erection, letting the head of his cock massage my clit until my nails were digging a little too hard into his sides. 

Finally I stopped and undid the cuffs. 

“Thank you Elizabeth,” he huffed in appreciation. “What would you like me to do?” 

“It depends,” I answered, “how good are you at eating women out?”


End file.
